Pretty Cure LovelyLips!
Pretty Cure LovelyLips! is the 31st fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the first series of the fifth generation. This series has a detective theme. Story Two teenage girls from the Lovebay Isle Protection Services (L.I.P.S.), Lauraine Inge and Paige Sterling, with the codename "Pretty Cure LovelyLips" save Lovebay Isle from the evil King Blackball who plans on filling the Chaos Meter to turn the entire universe into chaos. Characters Pretty Cure [[Lauraine Inge|'Lauraine Inge']] / Cure Kiss Intro: "The beautiful defective, Cure Kiss!" Attack: Kiss of Death, Rainbow Lipstick Storm! Item: Lipstick Gun A 16 year old girl who is the daughter of a wealthy owner of an Asian high-tech company. She is refined and loves dressing in dark, rich colors, unlike Paige who dresses in bright colors. She is pale-skinned and has big, reddish-orange hair. She is into boys with lots of tattoos and boys in a rock band. Her favorite band is Maroon 25. Other girls were jealous of her wealth, and boys used her for her money, so she felt lonely until she met Paige. Her alter ego is Cure Kiss and her theme colors are Reddish-Orange and Hot Pink with Black as a sub-theme color. She has the powers of seduction and fire. [[Paige Sterling|'Paige Sterling']] / Cure Storm Intro: "The passionate detective, Cure Storm!" Attack: Perfect Storm, Rainbow Lipstick Storm! Item: Lipstick Gun A 17 year old girl, and a 3 year veteran at L.I.P.S. before she teamed up with Lauraine. She dresses in bright colors and patterns, and shows a bit of skin in her Pretty Cure form, baring a large midriff and showing cleavage. She is light tan-skinned and has short blue hair with red streaks. She is very loyal and has a fiery personality, breaking the stereotype of blue-haired girls being the calmer ones. She enjoys hunting, swimming, and hiking. She was a weather reporter for "LIPS TV" until she was put on the detective division with Lauraine, now her sister, Cassie, does the weather reports. Her favorite band is Gem and the Holographs and she has toys and clothes full of them in her room. Her alter ego is Cure Storm and her theme colors are Electric Lime, Midnight Blue and Light Silver. She has the powers of seduction, wind, water, and lightning. Allies [[Egypt|'Egypt']] Paige's pet black cat, who she named Egypt because he reminded her of a statue of a cat she saw in an Ancient Egyptian-themed museum. He was genetically modified by L.I.P.S. to assist the Cures [[Hana Tanaka|'Hana Tanaka']] The president of the Lovebay Isle Protection Services. She is a tough girl who demands excellence. She's especially tough on Lauraine for unknown reasons (though Paige thinks the reason is because Lauraine is very rich but Hana denies it). [[Sakura Sato|'Sakura Sato']] The queen of a nearby planet, who has been kidnapped by King Blackball. Apparently King Blackball saw her crystal amulet and wanted to take it from her, so he kidnapped her and used her amulet for Karina, and using her world as a home for the Chaos Meter. [[Chaos Cartel|'Chaos Cartel']] The evil intergalactic criminal organization that wants to turn the entire universe into a hell hole filled with hatred, war, sadness, and chaos. [[Karina|'Karina']] The first of King Blackball's subordinates. She is beautiful and calm, and very tall. She has the power of electricity. [[Ruudolf|'Ruudolf']] The second of King Blackball's subordinates. He's an honorable knight and he duels the Pretty Cure 1-on-1. He often disguises himself as a cute single boy who's in a rock band, which Lauraine always falls for. He has the power of fire. [[Mikhail|'Mikhail']] The third of King Blackball's subordinates. He loves to fight, and he puts a picture of the Pretty Cure on his punching bag so he gets the pleasure of pounding on it. He has the powers of ice. [[Slaughter|'Slaughter']] The fourth of King Blackball's subordinates. He is muscular and fights using a machine gun. He has super=strength and a great vision. [[King Blackball|'King Blackball']] The leader of the Chaos Cartel. He is very bloodthirsty and cold-hearted. He was a human who had a very rough childhood. His hatred consumed him, literally. A dark energy engulfed him, and he turned to a shadowy figure, and he went berserk, killing anyone who walked past him. He retreated to another galaxy, and vowed to destroy the universe. He has the power of all evil things in the universe. [[Unlovely|'Unlovely']] The monsters the subordinates make when feeding off the fear of their victims. The monsters always have an angry look, with their eyes being blood red. Items [[Lovely LIPStick|'Lovely LIPStick']] The transformation items. To activate, the Cures apply the lipstick on their mouth and shout "[[Pretty Cure, Lovely Makeup Flash!|'Pretty Cure, Lovely Makeup Flash!']]" Lauraine's lipstick is Pink, and Paige's is Blue. [[Lipstick Gun|'Lipstick Gun']] The Lovely LIPStick attached to a gun. [[Chaos Meter|'Chaos Meter']] A large structure as tall as a skyscraper, which collects Chaos Energy made from the anger and sadness of humans. It gets Locations [[Lovebay Isle|'Lovebay Isle']] A majestic city-island full of beaches, palmtrees, and beautiful Japanese-style buildings. It looks like California weather-wise, the wildlife on the countryside looks like Hawaii, and the buildings and culture looks like Japan. It's known for the L.I.P.S. Building. * [[L.I.P.S. Building|'L.I.P.S. Building']] - The headquarters of the Lovebay Isle Protection Services. It's shaped like a lip, and the top of the building has neon red lights, making the "lip" easily seen from satellite pictures. * Lovebay Isle Hot Springs - A hot spring on a resort near downtown. Episodes Episode 1: Lipstick Jungle Episode 2: Lovely Russian Roulette Episode 3: Ruudolf the rednosed reindeer, but he's a knight too Episode 4: Pirates of the Lovebay Isle Episode 5: Moves Like Jagger Episode 6: Party at the Beach! Trivia Lips are a common theme in the series: * Take the girls 2 initials and you get LIPS. * They work for the Lovebay Isle Protection Services, which has LIPS as an abbreviation. *Maroon 25 is based off Maroon 5. *Gem and the Holographs are based off of Jem and the Holograms. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure LovelyLips! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Detective Themed Series